The present invention relates to a counterweight assembly for a vehicle and more particularly relates to a rear counterweight assembly for a vehicle especially constructed for carrying an implement, such as a mower for example, at its forward end.
The prior art is replete with various counterweight assemblies; however, most include an add-on support frame or other components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,883 issued on Nov. 11, 1983 is an example of the prior art.
Now there is provided a counterweight assembly which makes use of existing framework for supporting the counterweights while requiring only a minimum of additional attaching hardware.